Android 8 (Collectibles)
There are currently a total of 14 Android 8 (人造人間8号) collectibles that have been released by numerous companies to date. A gallery and the attached information appends to the official releases and genuine specifics in regards to the additional merchandise pertaining to each release. Bandai *Dragon Ball Dorakeshi Keshi-Gomu Part 2 *Release date: 1980's In the 80's, a series of miniature quarter-priced rubber machine toys was released, much like the Ultimate Muscle series and coming in randomized colors. They are known as Dorakeshi Keshi-Gomu and are rather hard to come by. All characters in this set came in a random color and all of them were very tiny and immobile. Android 8 appears once in this miniature set, although the same mold appears in numerous colors, such as red, green, blue, yellow, or tan. The mini rubber figurine comes with both hands spread out and in open postures. *Dragon Ball KeshiGomu *Release date: Unknown This Keshi piece is a unique variant as it features Android 8 with both hands spread out as he comes with his teeth gritted and maintains a crouching posture. This Keshi piece is available in a tan base and is from a unique Keshi set. Pieces included in this set are Android 8, General White, Nam, Ninja Murasaki, Commander Red, General Blue, Pirate Robot, Chi-Chi, Bulma, Master Roshi, Master Roshi pumped-up, Emperor Pilaf, Buyon, Major Metallitron, Colonel Silver, Goku (Kamehameha), Goku with Power Pole, Jackie Chun, Great Ape Goku, and the Kickboxer. *Dragon Ball Mini Figure Selection Series 3 *Release date: 2004 Bandai's Mini Figure Selection series volume 3 was released in March 2004 and has included a repertoire of characters from the Dragon Ball series in a nice bronze color highlight. Included in this set is a miniature Android 8 as he is seen with a worried expression as he is seen holding up Goku in a crouching position as Goku is portrayed with a tired expression. The miniature figurine set is well-crafted and has a distinct bronze coloring scheme, matching the rest of the Mini Figure Selection series set. Banpresto *Mini Collection 2 series *Release date: 2004 This set included a few Dragon Ball characters in miniature scale. Android 8 was included among the pieces in this set and is portrayed with a smiling expression. Others included in the same Mini Collection 2 set are Upa, Mercenary Tao, General Blue, Nam, Jackie Chun, Korin, Ninja Murasaki, Goku with his orange gi, and Goku with his winter clothes. All the figurines come in miniature boxes with their image on front. *Historical Figure series Volume 2 *Release date: 2007 Released on May 14, 2007, Banpresto's Historical Figure series was a great tribute to some of the characters in Dragon Ball as a bust format. In each volume of this 4-part set, a certain saga was emphasized through the featured characters. Android 8 is included in the volume 2 set amongst a few others, including Upa, Korin, Mercenary Tao, and Goku. Android 8's is seen with a smile as he is one the side of the diorama panel. Each set connects to the other volumes to create an astonishing combination of characters as a complete diorama piece. *High Grade Coloring Volume 2 keychain series *Release date: Unknown This spectacular Android 8 holding Goku piece is a keychain that was released by Banpresto as a part of its volume 2 set. As a High Grade Coloring figurine, the Android 8 is seen with a comforting smile as Goku is seen tucked away in his suit as he rests. As the figurine is designed to showcase the memorable scene after the battle of Muscle of Tower, both characters are seen smiling with an expression of joy. Also included in this same Volume 2 set are Mercenary Tao, Bulma holding a machine gun, Master Roshi in a running position, and Goku on a Nimbus cloud. *Figurine set with stands *Release date: Unknown This very unique set of figurines was released in the 2000s and is a nice tribute to Dragon Ball characters. Banpresto's initial release of the High Grade coloring series can be seen here as miniature figurines as opposed to keychains. The models remain the same although they are now sported by bases rather than a keyring above them. The set includes Android 8, who is seen holding Goku. The stands for the figurines are black and round, connecting to the figurines and allowing them to balance in the air. The figurines stand at 8 cm and are a very nice likeness in terms of the design. Others included in this assortment are Bulma, Mercenary Tao, Master Roshi, and Goku on his Nimbus cloud. *Dragon Ball DWC Volume 5 *Release date: 2009 The Banpresto DWC series includes Android 8 as collectible number DB037 in the miniature series and was released in August, 2009. The figure comes with both hands kept to his sides as he is seen with a unique smiling expression. There is also great detail on Android 8's suit, sewn scars, and overall impression on his basic stance. These figurines come boxed and in their own authentic case with the character image in front, as do all the other figurines in this set. The Android 8 figurine stands at 80mm (3.2 inches). Others included in this same set are Commander Red, Staff Officer Black, Major Metallitron, Ninja Murasaki, Suno, Kid Goku with winter clothing, and Buyon. Epoch *Battle of Muscle Tower DX set *Release date: 1986 This was a genuinely nice play set released by Epoch in 1986, which included a nice repertoire of characters and a recreation of this extremely memorable part of the Dragon Ball saga. Entitled "Battle of Muscle Tower," the entire Red Ribbon Army base known as Muscle Tower is depicted in this DX play set, including miniature collectibles of some of the affiliates and members of the Red Ribbon Army such as Major Metallitron, General White, Sergeant-Major Purple Ninja Murasaki, Buyon, and Android 8. Others also included in this great set are Goku, Suno, the Jingle Village Chief, and Suno. The set has many floors and stages which allows the figurines to be placed on. Also, it can be opened and closed to depict the scenery from the series. When it is closed, the Muscle Tower's outer exterior is also grafted to a near-perfect status. This is a great set for any fan of the Muscle Tower and no collection is complete without this amazing compilation of Red Ribbon Army members all in one set. Android 8 can be seen standing on the middle level of the tower as he is portrayed in a cage which can be opened and closed for him to be placed inside and removed. Unifive *Collection Box Number 2 Type-A *Release date: 2004 Unifive has released a very collectible and masterfully designed miniature of Android 8 August 2004 with a Red Ribbon Army logo base to stand on. The figurine remains immobile although its distinct features are visible. For one, the clothing and expression are extremely on the mark. Of course, his expression remains shy as he maintains a calm demeanor. Also included in this set is Dr. Gero, Shenron, Bora with Upa, and Goku with winter clothing. Plex *Dragon Ball Anime Heroes series Part 1 *Release date: 2007 Plex has released an assortment of basic figures in the Mini Big Head style. Released in March 2007, this assortment, entitled "Anime Heroes" Part 1 has a wide variety of characters, including Android 8. This Android 8 mini figure comes with a basic stance, with both hands kept to his sides as he maintains a smile and looks to his side. The mini figurines go for a rather adorable and cute look. The figurines in this set stand at about 4.5 cm (1.7 inches). Hachette *The Legend of Manga series *Release date: 2009 Hachette has added a great deal of pieces to their appending "Legend of Manga" releases. Included with the manga volumes is a miniature figurine. Included with Number 27 of this wide range of volumes is none other than Android 8. Released in July, 2009, this piece was no exception to the great deal of detail Hachette has placed on the Dragon Ball manga characters. Android 8 is portrayed with a caring expression as he cuddles Goku after their tough battle in Muscle Tower. Goku is seen resting in his suit after their cold and tiring scuffle. This piece was sculpted by Nakazawa Hiroyuki and is a very unique piece and it pays tribute to the great emotional moment of the characters. Model Kits *Resin-based Statue series *Release date: 2008 A 2008 statue portrays Android 8 with distinct detail. The statue stands tall with intricate detail. The paint job is reminiscent of an airbrush technique. Android 8 comes in a basic stance with both hands dangling in front as he is seen in his first-appearance style with a stoic and calculated expression. Android 8's sculpt is brilliant, allowing for a serious yet gentle stature to be emitted through the character and add further detail to the overall calm appearance of his persona. *Resin-based model kit statue series *Release date: Unknown A more recent release came in the form of a statue set which portrays Buyon, Android 8, and Goku in this excellent Muscle Tower showdown scene. Buyon is seen standing and prepared to devour his prey while Goku and Android 8 stand and face him. Android 8's reaction is that of complete fear and panic while Goku is seen enraged and ready to take on his opponent. Buyon is quite delighted with the idea of consuming his foes as this is displayed quite well with his reaction. Buyon's tongue is seen sticking out in an extreme manner as there's great impression placed on the bumps on his pink flabby and gelatinous skin. Another nice feature is the pile of bones next to Buyon, likely a reminder of the previous unfortunate soul who dared to fall in his sight. Gallery Site Navigation Category:Collectibles Category:Figures Category:Merchandise